


Stay In With Me

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Christmas fics 2017 [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, LTHoliday2017, Lazytown Tumblr Holiday Party 2017, M/M, Tumblr Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: It's almost Christmas time in LazyTown, and the weather's starting to show it. Sportacus wants to go out with his boyfriend and play in the snow, but Robbie would much rather stay inside.----Just a little fluff drabble for the Lazytown Holiday Party on Tumblr :)





	Stay In With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all the wonderful folks in the LazyTown fandom! This is just a little something, but I promise that there'll be more to come :)
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> (the in-progress title for this was 'indoor lovin' and im so sorry)

The problem with having a hyper-active Elf as a boyfriend was that said boyfriend always wanted to _do_ stuff.

It was _awful_ \- since he'd started dating Sportacus, Robbie had been dragged out on walks, to sports games and play-dates with the brats, beach trips in the summer, and even a hike! (Although that had technically ended up just being a piggy-back ride and an accompanying picnic.) It was exhausting.

November had since rolled around, almost seven months since Robbie and Sportacus had become a couple, and it had been snowing every night for the past eight days. Tonight had been no different. When he and Sportacus had emerged from Robbie's bedroom - which had been repurposed from an old storage room after the acquirement of a boyfriend - the first thing Robbie did was climb up the balcony stairs and pull down the periscope.

Normally, he'd go and start a pot of coffee while Sportacus did some morning exercises in the lair's wide floorspace, but the past few days Robbie had been genuinely worried about being snowed in. He'd set up some detectors around the entrance to let him know if the snow level was significant enough, but even though none of them had gone off yet he still wanted to see for himself what the landscape was like out there. For his own peace of mind.

There was snow everywhere, covering the town in a thick, white blanket. It looked beautiful and it looked soft, but Robbie knew that what actually awaited him outside was wetness and freezing temperatures. That didn’t matter though; from the looks of things, even though there was a _lot,_ there wasn’t enough to be snowed in and Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. There was still a lot more than there had been when they'd gone to bed last night though.

"It snowed again," Robbie said, tucking the periscope back up a bit. He shouldn’t've bothered; Sportacus came bounding over - far too energetic for this time in the morning, as usual - and vaulted over the railing to pull the periscope back down.

Robbie rolled his eyes, but stepped back and let Sportacus stick his face in the periscopes viewer. "I just told you it snowed, Sportadink, you don’t need to look" he said.

"But I _do_ Robbie," Sportacus argued, "it's so pretty."

Robbie couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

"We should go out," Sportacus said, and the smile fell from Robbie's face.

"Do we _have_ to?" Robbie whined, sliding his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ snow, he did; the winter season was one of his favourites in fact, but the issue was that he'd rather stay down here in his nice, cozy warm lair with a nice hot drink - and an equally nice, equally hot Elf - than go outside right now. It just didn’t seem like a reasonable decision to Robbie. Why go outside and be cold and wet when they could stay indoors and be warm and dry instead?

_Elves,_ honestly.

"No," Sportacus chuckled, adjusting the periscope's view, "we don’t _have_ to - but it would be nice! We can go out and build snowpeople or make snow angels, or see if the pond in the park has frozen."

_"Or,"_ Robbie added, "we could stay down here, just you and me, and sit in my chair with my big blankets, and drink tea and apple cider and hot chocolate and- and _cuddle."_

Sportacus hummed, and Robbie could practically _hear_ the Elf's grin. "I suppose we _could..."_ he said, and Robbie shoved his nose into his neck and nuzzled to help him make his decision.

It worked. Sportacus turned around and kissed the villains forehead, before taking his hand and pulling him towards the chair.

"To make tea I have to actually-"

"No, no," Sportacus shook his head, pulling Robbie down onto the chair with him and wrapping an arm around his hips, "cuddling first, you promised me cuddling. We can get blankets and drinks later - and then do even _more_ cuddling after that."

_"Fine,"_ Robbie mock-sighed, settling into Sportacus's side and laying his head on his chest. He slipped his arms around Sportacus's waist, shoving both his hands under the Elf's butt so they'd be super _extra_ warm. Sportacus, like the amazing boyfriend he was, just chuckled and shifted so that he wasn't crushing Robbie's hands.

"See?" Robbie said, closing his eyes, "isn't this better than going and getting all cold and wet outside?"

Sportacus just hummed, arms tightening around Robbie. He pressed a kiss to the side of the inventor's head. "…We're still going out tomorrow though."

_"Ugh."_


End file.
